¡Quería salvar a Gray Sama!
by HaruUzumaki7
Summary: Juvia haría todo por Salvar a Gray Sama, asi tuviera que pasar por todo."Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM"
1. salvar a Gray Sama de la casa de los esp

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos"**

 **Semana uno° Hecho/Subcultura: Casa de los espantos**

Contador de palabras: **498** solamente contando el contenido de la historia, nada de títulos ni notas de autor, ni el Diclaimer

Titulo: _**¡Quería salvar a Gray Sama!**_

- **Cuenta la leyenda que en la casa de los espantos habitaban hace más de 30 años la familia Hozuki. Una noche, cuando en esta vivienda se celebraba una fiesta, en la madrugada a la propiedad un hombre montando un caballo de color negro. La historia dice que este hombre era el diablo el cual se dedicó en la celebración e empujar a las personas que se encontraban bailando que a su vez empujaban a los músicos. Esta actitud generó una pelea en la que murieron 10 personas apuñaladas, entre ellas toda la familia Hozuki. Extinguidos los miembros de la familia la casa quedó desocupada, pero nadie se atreve a habitarla porque según los habitantes de la zona en ese lugar se escuchan gritos y discusiones como en la noche de la fiesta.** \- Relataba con una sonrisa diabólica la rival del amor de Juvia. Mientras que las otras chicas la miraban con horror

" _Juvia no quiere entrar hay, de seguro la rival de Juvia solo quiere que maten a Juvia para quedarse con el amor de Gray-sama"_

 _-_ **No entrare hay, la rival del amor de Juvia solo quiere deshacerse de ella para quedarse con Gray sama** \- Todas me miran. Como si estuviera exagerando, pero a mi no me engaña ella. Se cuales son sus intenciones.

- **No, Juvia eso no es lo que quiero. Además los chicos están adentro de la casa. Si no vamos quedaremos como cobardes** \- La rival del amor me lo explica como si no entendiera. Todos asienten, ya cayeron en su trampa.

- **Juvia no caerá en su trampa, ella no le cree.**

- **¡AAAHHH!-** se escucha un grito. Juvia se asusto, esa casa da miedo. _Esperen... ¿¡Ese grito es de Gray Sama!?_

 **-Gray Sama esta en peligro, Juvia lo rescatara.**

 **-¡Juvia, no vayas sola!-** Es muy tarde, Juvia no dejara que algo malo le pase a su amor. Al llegar adentro me conseguí con un caballo negro, su jinete también iba de negro, no se le veía el rostro.

Juvia sabe lo que tiene que hacer, ese ser tiene a Gray Sama. Ella lo rescatara, Juvia tiene que destruirlo.

- **Golpe de agua** \- Lluvia golpeo al enemigo mandándolo a volar- **Devuélvame a Gray Sama** \- Ahora estaba rodeada de un aura oscura. Cuando de preparaba para el golpe final, el hombre se levanto y se quito el sombrero... _es Gray Sama_

 _-_ **Juvia... No me golpees, soy Gray-** Al decir esto entraron las chicas, los chicos también venían. Cada grupo de diferentes direcciones.

-Estúpido, lo echaste a perder todo- le recrimino Natsu a Gray Sama

-No fue mi culpa.

 **-¿Con qué querían asustarnos de esa forma?-** Erza lo dijo de una forma tan aterradora, tenia un aura oscura. Los chicos se pusieron a llorar diciendo que no lo volverían hacer.

 _Que estúpida fui_

 **-¿Qué tienes Juvia?-** me pregunta la rival del amor

 **-Yo quería salvar a Gray Sama**

 **-Aún tienes tiempo, antes que Erza lo mate-** Mire a Gray Sama, estaba siendo golpeado por Erza-San. Solo sonreí.

 _Se lo merecen_

 **N/a:** Bueno, este es mi primer drabble acerca de Juvia, y también mi primer reto. Se que no ganare, pero espero que les guste y me ayuden a mejorar. :'3


	2. salvar a Gray Sama de Lyon

_**N°** **de palabras: 433. **_Solo contando el contenido de la historia.

 _ **Semana 2:**_ **Rated** **T.** (No se si lo cumpli ;-;)

 _Disclaimer :_ **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos" .**

 **_Salvar a Gray Sama de Lyon._**

Como todos los días, salí de Fairy Hill. Las chicas nos despertarían temprano, esta noche saldríamos porque la última salida grupal fue interrumpida por los chicos y su estúpida broma... y mi horrible intento de salvar a Gray Sama.

Llegue al gremio y estaba casi vacío, a excepción de Kana que tomaba cerveza y Mirajame que limpiaba la barra, parece que casi todos seguían dormidos. ¿Ahora qué hago?, sin Gray Sama alrededor no se que hacer, _este día se esta volviendo aburrido_. Y yo que tenía ganas de una aventura.

-...- tenía que hacer algo, antes que me diera algo. Decidí caminar por los alrededores de Magnolia, a ver conseguía. Si tenía suerte, _tal vez le encuentre un regalo a Gray Sama_ /.

Había muchas cosas donde elegir, pero no sabía que escoger... Juvia tenía que encontrar el regalo adecuado para su amor, eso sería tu tarea el día de hoy.

Me había topado con una mujer que vendía collares, y encontré uno que sería perfecto para Gray Sama, Juvia lo había logrado. Lo compre y decidí regresar al gremio a ver si ya alguien estaba hay. Cuando me disponía a irme choque contra alguien, pero me sostuvo antes que me callera... tal vez era Gray Sama, cuando dirige mi mirada hacía el sujeto me decepcione. _Era el chico raro de Lamia Scale, Lyon, ese sujeto también quería el amor de mi Gray Sama... ¿Y si Gray Sama también sentía algo por el, cómo le ganaría? El también es mi rival en el amor, nadie me lo quitaría._

-¿Te encuentras bien?- no confiaría en su falsa preocupación, a _lo mejor estaba ideando una forma para deshacerse de Juvia y quedarse con Gray Sama, si... ese vil._

 _-_ Si¬_¬

-No pude evitar verte y seguirte. Quería pedirte algo Juvia- _Lo sabía, estaba siguiéndome para emboscarme en su trampa. Me diría que me alejara de Gray Sama para el poder confesar su amor, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver._

-No dejare que te quedes con el amor de Gray Sama.- su mirada se volvió confundida, no cederé ante el.

-No era eso. Era para pedirte una cita, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- _Yo... espera ¿Qué?, de seguro era ese su plan. Descubriría cual era su objetivo, me iría en una misión para salvar a Gray Sama de las garras de este villano. Comienza la misión, Salvar a Gray Sama de Lyon._

 _-_ Claro... más tarde nos vemos.- el chico se veía sorprendido, de seguro no se lo esperaba. Pero Juvia es inteligente, Juvia hará todo por el amor de Gray Sama. Ahora iría a planear como descubrir sus objetivos.

 **N/A;** _otra historia salida de mi fumada imaginación xD. Por cierto, las drogas son malas, el polvo de hada... a lo mejor. Todos mis drabbles tendrán una conexión *_*, así que no me maten xd. Dejen sus bombas, comentarios, bombas, felicitaciones, bombas, recomendaciones, bombas,hechizos de encantamientos... ¿Ya escribí bombas?._._


	3. Chapter 3

_**N°** **de palabras: 230. **_Solo contando el contenido de la historia.

 _ **Semana 3:**_ **Emoción, _Aburrimiento._**

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos" .**

Cuando pensaba descubrir el plan de Lyon, nunca imagine que sería en un restaurante, creía que sería ultramente peligroso y emocionante... pero me equivoque.

Lyon es aburrido, esperaba que mi rival del amor fuera lo suficiente bueno para luchar con el. Pero no tiene esa chispa... que posee la otra rival del amor. Esto esta resultando aburrido.

-...- ¿Por qué me mirara tanto?, ¿Este será su plan? ¡Claro!. EL rival del amor quiere que Juvia caiga en su juego, y que piense que es inofensivo para quedarse con Gray Sama. No, no cederé ante el.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- ya esta atacando...¿Qué le digo? Esto es aburrido, Juvia esta en problema. Si muestro mucha emoción sospechara **o_o**

-Bueno, no esta mal- el sonríe... respondí bien. Pero no puedo descifrar todavía su plan. Mientras estábamos cenando, no pude averiguar nada porque solo me preguntaba cosas sin sentido ¬_¬*. No se si era porque no lo había visto en todo el día u otra cosa, pero acabo de ver una cabellera negra que iba caminando muy rápido. Eso me quito la aburrición - Lyon... Juvia se tiene que ir, tengo algo que hacer. Y es urgente- antes que el rival pudiera decir algo, salí corriendo. Juvia estaba segura que ese era Gray-Sama, y si era así, tenía que arreglar este malentendido antes de que el pensara que estaba saliendo con su rival.

 **N/a** : Bueno, señores y señoras, magos y magas, ninjas y ninjos(?, vampiros y vampiras... raros y raras(?. Aquí me reporto con mi tercer drable. Mañana traigo el otro


	4. ¡Quería Salvar a Gray Sama de un malent

_**N°** **de palabras: 390. **_Solo contando el contenido de la historia.

 _ **Semana 3:**_ **_Genero: Angst._**

 _Disclaimer_ _:_ **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos" .**

 _ **¡Quería salvar a Gray-Sama de un malentendido!**_

Sabía que era el, Juvia no podía estar equivocada ¿O sí?. Si me vio con Lyon pensara mal, y luego no me querrá más. Tenía que encontrar lo antes posible a Gray Sama.

Corrí por todo el pueblo, hasta llegue al gremio, pero no estaba en ningún lado. ¿Dónde podía estar?... ¿Y si estaba en su casa?, nunca había estado dentro de su casa. Iría lo más rápido. La casa de Gray Sama estaba cerca del gremio, corrí hacía alla. Me encontraba en frente de una puerta, ya estaba... ahora Juvia debía ser valiente y explicarle todo a Gray Sama, y contarle el plan de Lyon, aunque todavía no lo supiera. Cuando estaba apunto de tocar, la puerta se abrió... y hay estaba el, tan guapo como siempre /, pero se veía molesto.

-Gray Sama, se lo puedo explicar todo...

-No tienes nada que explicarme- me corto antes que pudiera seguir- ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba molesto, no pude evitarlo comencé a llorar, con mis estúpidas lagrimas también vino la molesta lluvia.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Todo esto lo hice por ti! No quiero perderte- Gray sama empezó a sonreír, tan lento que casi me da algo. Yo lucho por su amor y el se burla de mi- Idio...- no pude seguir porque el me tenía envuelta con sus fuertes brazos. Se sentía tan bien.

-Lluvia no llores, y hazme el favor de no hacer estas locuras. Nadie es tu rival...- me solto, y también ceso la lluvia.

-¿Nadie es rival de Juvia en qué?- tenía curiosidad, este era el día que esperaba... hoy sería el día en que Gray Sama me confesaría su amor.

-En el...- antes que Gray Sama pudiera terminar su frase llego Lyon, el hombre quería arruinar su relación con su amor. No lo permitiría

-Juvia... por fin te encuentro- antes que yo pudiera decir algo Gray Sama se me adelanto, se acerco tanto a el que pensé que lo besaría... NO **O_O**

 **-** Lyon, no toques... lo que me pertenece- ¿A qué se refería con eso?. Gray Sama se fue rumbo al gremio antes que le pudiera preguntar, mire a Lyon y sonrei con burla.

-Toma tu merecido, rival- salí corriendo detras de Gray Sama, nadie me lo quitaría... nadie, aunque tenga que salvarlo de todo lo que se me atraviese de por medio- Espéreme Gray Sama.

 **N/A:** _Bueno, este fue el peor final que ha tenido una historia mía XD, pero que más dah. Por fin pude terminarla. Aunque no gane el reto me siento genial por haber participado, es el primero que hago y espero haber estado al nivel y que le gustara. Nos leemos en otra historia. Con su escritora Haru, nos leemos beibis :D_


End file.
